Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): E i s e n , J u c l i t h S . , P D CORE A. ADMINISTRATION (J. EISEN, PD) INTRODUCTION: Consideration of the thoughtful criticisms of our Administrative Core led us to make revisions, according to the reviewers' recommendations. 1) We have reorganized this Core to refiect the time commitment to this Program by both the Grant Administrator (Ellen McCumsey, 15% FTE) and the Office Specialist (Peg Morrow, 20% FTE). We decreased Peg Morrow's effort from 20 hours/week to 8 hours/week for the reasons described in #4 below. All of the staff in this Core provide services for all Pis in the Insfitute of Neuroscience, including the Pis of this Program. Diana Tetro and JoLynn Burdett are paid entirely by the Institute, and so work they perform for this Program is essentially free to the Program. We have now included the requested information on their experience in their respective roles and their time devoted to this Program. 2) Judith Eisen, PD, is responsible for all decision making for this Core. However, she works closely with the Core staff, and with the PPG Steering Committee composed of all six PPG Pis (see Overview of the Entire Program) to ensure that decisions are made equitably and appropriately, and she works with the office of the Vice President for Research and Innovation to ensure oversight and compliance in all areas associated with this Program. 3) Ellen McCumsey supervises all the staff in this Core. She also works closely with the PD to monitor the budget, appoint